


The Birthday

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Birthday Cake, F/M, Happy, Happy Birthday, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Veronica x Jughead, birthday movies, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “Make a wish.” Veronica said as the candles glowed in the dim light of the room.Jughead leaned over and blew out every candle in one huff.Veronica clapped excitedly.“Wow! You’ll definitely get your wish now.” She said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.But Jughead took her face in his hands and looked deep into her dark brown eyes.“I already got my wish months ago.” He said before kissing her tenderly on her lips.





	The Birthday

“What a disaster…” Veronica sighed as she looked around the kitchen.

She had been working all afternoon on a birthday cake for Jughead and it wasn’t going nearly as well as she had hoped.

Flour and sugar and blobs of icing covered the kitchen counters as a misshapen, tragic looking hamburger cake sat in the middle of it all on the finest crystal cake platter that Hermione Lodge had once received as an anniversary gift several years earlier.

When Veronica had originally had the idea of making her boyfriend a birthday cake, all she could think about was putting it on the beautiful platter that she had dreamed of getting to use someday.

What she hadn’t taken into consideration was how she had never a day in her life baked anything before, and deciding to bake a cake from scratch had been an extremely overambitious venture.

She tried to reassure herself that Jughead wouldn’t care. He would eat it no matter how terrible it was. That he wouldn’t think his 17th birthday had been ruined just because she had no idea how to make a cake.

But she would make it up to him with the birthday gifts she had bought for him, doing her best to think of things she knew he would love. A leather-bound antique journal embossed with his initials, a very hard to find original printing of _Catcher in the Rye_ , and something she was wearing underneath her brand new black dress with the gold threaded crown on the front. Something black, lacy, and with the intent of giving Jughead the best birthday he’d ever had.

She knew celebrating his own birthday wasn’t really Jughead’s thing, but she had managed to get him to agree to a night of watching movies on the couch of her parent’s apartment while they were out of town for the weekend.

He hadn’t hesitated to agree to her suggestion. After all, the young couple had a hard time finding the time to be alone together. Especially when Veronica’s father absolutely loathed the fact that she was dating the newly crowned Serpent King. But she didn’t care. She had fallen hard for Jughead over the summer when she’d spent most of her time helping the Serpents get re-acclimated to Riverdale after they had been ostracized from the town and eventually allowed to return.

When Hermione Lodge had admitted to the mayoral election voter fraud, Fred Andrews had been deemed the real winner of the election. He had wholeheartedly invited the Serpents back to Riverdale where all the land that had been taken from them had been restored. It had been a victory for the majority of the town that had recognized the injustice that the people of the Southside had endured.

But tensions between Archie and Veronica had reached a breaking point. All the drama they had endured had somehow managed to crumble their already fragile relationship, and they had ultimately broken up. The same had gone for Jughead and Betty when Jughead had found out all the secrets that Betty had been hiding from him for months. Betty had grieved the end of the relationship so intensely that she had checked herself into the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, to help cope with all the issues she had been trying to cover up for the past year.

And somehow, in all the turmoil, the tragedy, the brokenness of their town, Jughead and Veronica had found love.

It had been a surprise to them both, but they had gone into it head first, too consumed by their attraction to each other to even attempt to deny it.

When school had started back in the fall, they had walked the halls together, hand in hand, much to the surprise of just about everyone who hadn’t seen them together before then.

But now it was October, and no one was surprised anymore. Jughead and Veronica had proved, without even trying, that they made sense together. And as each day passed, their passion for each other grew. It was so intense that Veronica often found herself chuckling, still finding it so strange that she could be in love this much, and for it to be with Jughead. But she’d never been happier, and all she wanted was to make Jughead just as happy.

But she wasn’t sure that this cake would be the thing to do the job.

“Thank God for high-end lingerie.” She said to herself as she began to clean up the huge baking mess.

It wasn’t long before she’d gotten the call from Smithers that Jughead was on his way up to the Lodge apartment. She quickly took off the apron she’d been baking in and brought the cake out to the coffee table in the living room where she already had the DVD player set up to watch _True Romance_  for their Quentin Tarantino movie night.

She had just finished putting the seventeen candles on his cake when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to the door excitedly, ready to get his celebration started.

“Happy birthday, baby.” She purred as she swung open the door and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deep and amorously.

Jughead’s arms slid around her waist, holding her close.

“Now _that_ was a birthday kiss…damn, babe.” He murmured as he pulled away just enough so he could keep his forehead against hers.

“But…is something burning?”

Veronica sighed.

“Not anymore.” She replied with a pout.

Jughead chuckled.

“Oh baby, you were trying to cook?”

Veronica pushed him away teasingly.

“It’s not _my_ fault that I grew up with personal chefs!”

Jughead shook his head, smiling as he and Veronica sat down on the sofa covered with soft blankets for cuddling up while they watched the movies.

“You look incredible, by the way.” Jughead said as he looked her up and down, a sly smirk on his face. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

Veronica grinned at him as she began to light the candles on his hamburger cake.

“And the cake looks…uh… _very_ …Let's put it this way, I can definitely tell that what you were going for was what a hamburger would look like _after_ it's been run over by a semi. You did a great job!”

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh at Jughead’s effort in trying to make her feel better about her absolute cake fail.

“It’s okay, Jug. I know it looks terrible. Hopefully it doesn’t taste as bad as it looks. I scraped off as much of the burnt parts as I could.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Thank you, Veronica. This is incredibly sweet. I _love_ that you made me a cake.” He said as he reached out to take her hand in his.

“Make a wish.” Veronica said as the candles glowed in the dim light of the room.

Jughead leaned over and blew out every single candle in one huff.

Veronica clapped excitedly.

“Wow! You’ll definitely get your wish now.” She said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

But Jughead took her face in his hands and looked deep into her dark brown eyes.

“I already got my wish months ago.” He said before kissing her tenderly on her lips.

Veronica’s heart pounded wildly in her chest, just the same as it did the first time Jughead had ever kissed her.

It had been a steamy summer night and the two had decided to go swimming down at the Quarry. No one else had been there, Jughead and Veronica had it all to themselves. They had drank a bottle of cheap wine that Jughead had taken from behind the bar at the Whyt Wyrm. And while the moonlight shone on the water, Jughead had confessed to her that he couldn’t get his mind off of her, that all he wanted was a chance to show her how much he wanted to be with her. That he never thought he’d feel this way, but he did, and he wanted to kiss her more than he’d ever wanted anything ever before.

In return, Veronica had admitted to him that she had been feeling exactly the same way. And then he had kissed her and it had felt like a million fireworks going off inside her body. His mouth against hers was the most sensual feeling she’d ever felt. She had never known Jughead was that good, that passionate, that he kissed with his whole entire soul. She knew then that she never wanted to kiss another man for the rest of her life.

The two watched _True Romance_ , followed by both _Kill Bill Vol. 1 and Vol. 2_ ,  before Veronica found her eyes getting heavier, sleepy from the long day of birthday planning, but she’d loved every minute of it.

“Don’t go to sleep yet, baby.” She heard Jughead whisper in her ear, leaning over her as she lay on one of the plush couch pillows.

“I have a feeling you have one last gift for me underneath that dress.”

Veronica grinned as she turned to look at him.

“You know me too well.” She replied as she sat up.

“Follow me, and I’ll show you  _exactly_ what else I bought especially for you, birthday boy.”

Jughead grinned from ear to ear as Veronica led him to her bedroom.

She didn’t waste much time getting undressed, beyond anxious to be with Jughead, to continue his private birthday celebration.

“ _Holy_ …wow…Veronica...” He managed to gasp as she stood before him in the matching bra and panty set she’d been waiting for weeks to wear for him.

And she’d just gotten the exact reaction she had been hoping for.

The two made quick work of getting into her waiting bed, their bodies molding together between sighs and whispers.

“Happy birthday, Jug." She said softly as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you.” 

Jughead smiled as he pinned her body beneath his.

“You’re the ultimate gift, Veronica Lodge.” He groaned as she touched him.

“And I love you too.”

 

The End.

 


End file.
